Jealous Bone
by StrawberryStetson
Summary: I decided to give Joseph a bit of a backbone when it comes to Clarisse and he's going to make her crazy! Will she finally give in and will Joseph forgive her if she does? Jealousy can get ugly.
1. Ch 1: The Fight

The shouting was heard all the way from the west wing of the palace. And she knew the voices very well. What surprised Charlotte was the yelling. And she knew it was all her fault

"I don't care that you were dancing with her! Charlotte was supposed to be in my meeting with the Prime Minister and instead the two of you are playing Cinderella."

"Give me a break Clarisse! You're jealous because you think something's going on between Charlotte and I. Let's get this straight, I'm not interested in her nor is she interested in me. If I wanted to make you jealous you wouldn't find me dancing with a woman, I got better plans for a date!"

"I'm not jealous! We aren't together and to be frank your ego is a little over-inflated. If I wanted to be with you I could've already had you."

"I'm not going to stand here and fight with you anymore. If you want to act like a teenager then so be it. I'm tired of it."

"If you're so tired of it, why don't you leave then?"

"Are you firing me?"

"No but if I'm making you so miserable why don't you go?"

"Because I still have a duty to you. I have a duty that a childish act isn't going to interfere in. Stay out of my personal life and we'll be fine."

"Have it your way."

Clarisse threw up her hands as she watched Joseph leave.

And so it went for two weeks. Despite the fact that it annoyed Clarisse to no end, she left Joseph's personal life alone. This went on until Sebastian cornered Joe at the Regal Dinner. Typically Joseph escorted Clarisse to the events but he hadn't quite forgiven her for the way she acted.

"Joe, hey listen my sister's in town for the Regal Ball next weekend. I was wondering if you'd escort her. She's a divine dancer and I assure you she's not looking to get romantically involved."

"How could I say no to you, Prime Minister? Of course I'd love to."

"She arrives Thursday morning. I was hoping to bring her along to the Nightingale Dinner that evening."

"That's sounds like a good way to meet. The queen invited me last month."

"Very good. Her name's Rosalita."

"I'm looking forward to it."

After dinner there was dancing and Clarisse was disappointed to see Joseph hand over the security reigns to Shades for the night. She confronted him quickly.

"Would you like to dance before you retire for the night?"

"I'm sorry your Majesty. It probably isn't a good idea."

"Is this about that fight two weeks ago? For heaven's sake can't you let things go?"

"I was going to say because I'm Lord Palimore's designated driver, but while we're on the subject, have you apologized to Charlotte yet? She hasn't been at any of the dinners for weeks because of your accusations."

"She hasn't been feeling well."

"If you believe that then you're not as intelligent as I thought you were."

"How dare you!"

"Exactly. Excuse me your Majesty."

And once again he left her standing there infuriated and confused."

Somewhere deep down inside of my heart  
Makes me feel things that tear me apart  
Got a jealous bone  
Got a jealous bone  
Ever since you walked into my life  
Can't bear to see you out of my site  
Got a jealous bone  
Got a jealous bone

Clarisse wrestled with her emotions, angry at Joseph for the way he was acting and angry with herself for caring that he did. But she wasn't good at compromise so it continued.

The next morning Clarisse received a call from Sebastian. He'd forgotten to tell Joseph that Rosalita would be wearing a blue sequined dress for the ball so he knew what to get for his tux. Clarisse smiled smugly. It was Joseph's plan to make her jealous. Well two could play at that game. It was time to call in a favor.


	2. Ch 2: Sinking Ships

The Nightengale dinner was a centuries old Genovian tradition. It always came right before the Regal Ball and was supposed to be a way of sharing friendship before the formal occasion. Clarisse felt comfortable in her traditions and she felt at ease going down to dinner. She was happy, that is, until Joseph walked in the room. She'd nearly forgotten that she'd asked him to go. He looked dashing in a gray buttoned down shirt and silver tie. It seemed he'd forgiven her, but she was surprised when he didn't come her way. She watched as he headed toward the Prime Minister and the unmistakable beauty that was Rosalita. She hadn't taken after her brother's physical attributes. She looked a combination of Sophia Loren and Rita Hayworth. She watched him take her hand and kiss it respectfully but to Clarisse it might have been the kiss of death. She wore a black pantsuit with sequins across her chest. It might've been a happy occasion as Clarisse had always like Rosalita but jealousy wasn't an emotion easily digested for her.

Charlotte watched from the back of the room. She was amused at the interchange. Joseph on the other hand, didn't seem to notice. The only excuse Clarisse could make to get closer was to pass by on her way to the bathroom.

"You seriously ride Harley's? I just got the Harley Night Train. She's a beauty!"

"Well it looks like the dinner's finished, why don't we go now?"

"Great I'll take you up the point and show you around. My buddies Felix, Reggie and even your brother go up there all the time."

"Sebastian just got a new ride to but he likes the Goldwings."

"I'm Harley born and bred. We'll walk over to my cottage so I can get out of these clothes. I'll show you the tattoo on my chest."

Clarisse was so flustered she dropped her wine glass.

"Oh your Majesty how are you?" Rosalita asked.

"Nice to see you Rosa. I'm fine I was just on my way to meet Lord Ericson. He's my date for the ball."

"I hope you don't plan on dancing much. Lord Ericson fell off his horse two weeks ago. He's got a full leg cast."

Clarisse had to grit her teeth as she walked away. She entered her suite and watched as Joe and Rosa drove off into the night.

"If only I could shoot him." She said to herself.

_And I know I'm gonna run you off_

If I don't learn to let you go 

It was well after 2am when he came home. She knew it because she sat on the balcony half the night watching for him. Her stomach clenched when she saw Rosa wearing his leather jacket and following him into the cottage. Ten minutes later the lights went out in his cottage but hours later Clarisse's light was still on.

"Good morning your Majesty. Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes Charlotte, I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"It was a late night for everyone."

"And where is Joseph? He's never late."

"He called me this morning and said he was taking the day off. Shades will be here."

"I'm glad he called and notified you! He's only the head of my security and personal bodyguard." She said extremely sarcastically.

"I'm sorry ma'am."

"No Charlotte, I'm the one who should be sorry, you are more than an assistant you're my friend too. My grievances with Joseph are not your fault."

"Thank you."

"What does my schedule look like for today."

Charlotte ran down a list of items.

"Call Shelia and ask her to sit in on the meetings. She very diplomatic and can handle the inane details. Reschedule my luncheon with Lady Alicia for next Tuesday and go change into something comfortable. We're going out on the town. Tell Shades I won't require him. We can handle Philligran on our own."

Charlotte smiled. She and Clarisse had done a lot of these outings when she was married to Rupert. It was much easier than because little was required of her but Charlotte had missed their friendship. And as long as she could be a diversion from her jealousy over Joseph, she could fit nicely into the role. She only hoped that Joe wasn't getting serious about Rosalita. Clarisse was in mourning long enough when Rupert and her son had died. She'd never recover if the true love in her life disappeared.

The two ladies drove into Philligran in Charlotte's Jeep. Clarisse said the limo caused too much of a stir.

"I'd very much like to have some lunch and go shopping. Then perhaps we can take in a movie. How about Flipper's down on the dock for lunch?"

"A wonderful choice ma'am."

"I've missed the local listings for new movies so I will let you choose."

"How about Titanic? It came out a few years ago but it was so popular in Genovia that they brought it back to the Rialto."

"Perfect! I wanted to see it but I never have."

"Good, you should be happy. All the good looking men end up sleeping with the fishes."

And it was with that joke that Clarisse knew then and always, Charlotte was always on her side.


	3. Ch 3: Flawless Plans

"What a wonderful movie! And poor Jack. Wasn't it wonderful how she went back for him even as the boat was nearly submerged?"

"I want to find a love like that. It was so beautiful!" Charlotte responded in tears.

They were both recapping scenes from the film when Clarisse came to a dead stop. Across the street at the Fountain Rock Restaurant, looking like a happily married man with his bride; sat Joseph and Rosa. The looked so comfortable together as they laughed together hysterically.

As if he sensed her there, he turned to look out the window but he didn't see anyone but a bunch of townspeople. He was certain Clarisse wouldn't be in Philligran, yet something continued to burn in him the rest of the night.

Charlotte and Clarisse road back in silence. They were just entering the gates of the palace when Clarisse spoke.

"Charlotte, I know you're friends with Joseph but I need you to promise not to tell him we saw him tonight."

"I promise your majesty. Thank you for a wonderful evening."

"And you as well."

Clarisse stood outside gazing at the moon dancing on the duck pond. She hadn't been there long when she heard his motorcycle pull up. The hair on the back of her neck seemed to be stimulated by the site of him. He took in the site of her sitting in the moonlight.

"Your majesty? What are you doing out here all alone?"

"I just wanted to take a walk by myself."

"I see, well I'll leave you alone then."

"Before you go, I'd like to know what your intentions are toward Rosa."

"She's a sweet lady and I enjoy her company. She loves to dance and ride motorcycles and I'm fond of her. I feel like I've known her for a long time."

"Yes but do you really know her? It's barely been a couple of days."

"What difference does time make? You and I have known each other for nearly twenty-five years. And I can't say time's been a friend to our friendship."

"So are you planning to marry her?"

"A little soon to tell. What difference does it make to you anyway? It's not like you're going to drop the wall and let me love you proper. So again what does it matter?"

"It matters because as head of security you report to me."

"Yeah well when I leave you'll be the first to know."

She stood up angry at his confident arrogance.

"I'm still the Queen here and I suggest you remember that. You hold no power and you're not very convincing at making me think you care either."

"Hmm I like a challenge."

He got so close to her so fast that she nearly fell in the pond. He put his hand on the back of her neck and got within breathing distance. Daringly he traced her bottom lip with his tongue. Involuntarily she let out a quiet moan. He went in for the kill, forming his lips around hers. Clarisse in her head was screaming to stop him. Clarisse in her heart and body was screaming for more and more. Finally he pulled back.

"If I wanted to I could take you down there to my cottage and have you squirming beneath me, sweating and crying out for more than my touch within five minutes. Your mouth says one thing but your body says quite another. And that's the power I have over you." He whispered still an inch from her face.

Her loins screamed out to make him prove his words but her pride swelled inside her. With a mighty force of her will she sent him sprawling into the duck pond. She stormed off and he laughed, all wet from the middle of that pond.

Clarisse walked into her suite mixed with so many emotions that she could keep a shrink busy for a year. She hated his cocky attitude that he'd suddenly found over the last few weeks. She felt proud at having packed a punch that sent him in the pond. The worst of these three however was a powerful burning inside her. And he'd been completely right. She felt the effect on her body when he was near her and she sometimes sat alone in her bathtub and thought about what it would be like to be made love to by him. But more and more she was feeling the effects of losing him and that was bothering her immensely.

Joseph checked his tie one more time from the mirror in the parlor. Typically Clarisse would straighten his tie and he'd often leave it crooked just to feel her touch.

"Hiya handsome." A familiar voice said from the top of the stairs.

"You look divine." He said kissing her hand.

"You're a sweet one. What happened to your lip?"

"Her Majesty packs a whollop."

"Clarisse hit you?"

"Indeed. But I've heard that great kisses can knock you out. I just didn't know it meant literally."

Rosa laughed and gave him a quick friendly kiss in apology. He escorted her down the hallway and explained the duck pond incident.

"Well how long do you think it will take for her to give in?"

"Probably years but I can wait. I'm just tired of her throwing me a bone and hitting me, literally, for taking it."

"Perhaps you're major break through will happen tonight. What is your plan?"

"She's going to ask Lee LaTierri to escort her tonight. He's the Duke of Monroe and a rather handsome guy from what Charlotte said. She'll try to make me jealous, I'll make a big scene and then I'll sweep her away and we'll make up. It's a flawless plan. What about you?"

"After Sebastian gets to the party and you have your fight with Clarisse, I will break up with you and breakdown crying. My Franco will then rescue me and we'll tell Sebastian that we're getting married. It's flawless, no?"

"Flawless. Oh what we don't for love."

And the Regal Ball began.


	4. Ch 4: Knockout Wedding Plans

Clarisse came down the stairs feeling all eyes on her with the exception of the one she wanted to look at her

Clarisse came down the stairs feeling all eyes on her with the exception of the one she wanted to look at her. Finally after she was announced, he glanced in her direction and then back to Rosa. There was plenty of time she thought. She had just started greeting her guests when she heard the song. Not just a song…_their _song. Clarisse turned to glance in his direction and he had his eyes fixated on her. But the hand he reached for was that of another. Rosa entered his arms and he pulled her close. She stood there ignoring her guests, amazed that he had the audacity to dance with her to their song.

It had to be you….I wandered around and finally found the somebody who could make me be true…..

She could feel the tears stinging her eyes because she refused to let them fall. Joe said something to Rosa and she began to giggle. She touched her finger to the tip of his nose and he smiled at her. The sickened feeling intensified. All at once she was moving toward them. All she could see was her rage and their song. When Clarisse got near them, Joseph broke the dance and bowed slightly to her.

"Your Majesty. You look beau-" He didn't get a chance to finish. She intended only to smack him but she hadn't realized how tightly her hand was clenched. The punch came fast and hard. Joe was sent sprawling into Rosa. When he turned back to look at her his lip was bleeding profusely but he was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Suddenly feeling the intensity of the pain in her hand, Clarisse stormed out of the ballroom with only dead silence to follow her.

"Are you all right?" Rosa asked nervously.

"I really outta be mad at her, but that punch was so beautifully executed that I can only be proud of her." He said washing his lip in the servant's kitchen.

"What are you going to do?"

"Go through with the wedding. Clarisse won't make a scene. After tonight I won't be surprised if she plans a vacation to the States."

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"I have loved Clarisse Renaldi since I was 17 years old. In that time she's never shown an ounce of fight when it came to me. I was starting to think that her heart had turned cold. Believe me if I never have any more than this night to remember her by it will be all I need. You and I will continue with our plans and the rest will fall into place when it has to." He pulled Rosa into his arms and held her tight.

Clarisse flinched as the alcohol touched her wounded flesh. She had torn a gash in her hand, certain that it had been Joseph's teeth. The gash was nasty but the bruise that would follow the next morning would be much worse. This was not the bruise of her flesh but of her heart.

A knock sounded at the door. Could it really be him? She was relieved but disappointed when she saw Lee LaGrange standing at her door. He was devilishly handsome and very good to her, which was why she'd asked him to be her date. Now she just wanted him to leave her.

"Are you all right? That was some hit!"

"My apologies Lee. It's been a rough night."

"I could see that. Listen I don't know if you know it or not but you are the Queen of our fair country. I've seen you face down dictators, change the minds of a room full of men and get the toughest laws passed through parliament. I have never seen you walk away from a fight. You stand strong and don't you hide for a minute. Now have your ladies maids get you some bandages, we are going back down to that ballroom. No arguments will make me change my mind. She nodded in defeated consent.

When they reentered the ballroom, Sebastian was in front of the room. No one seemed to notice Clarisse. She could see Rosa and Joseph at the front.

"The wedding for these two lovebirds will be held at St. Vincent's Cathedral next weekend. My future brother-in-law has accepted a job in the Bahamas. After protecting his country for so long, he needs an island with a bunch of kids. Rosa, my darling sister, be happy."

When Lee turned around, Clarisse was gone.


	5. Ch 5: Turned Loose

Clarisse needed air. Shades made a motion to follow but she threatened him with his job if he did. His son, who attended Regal Scholar University in Philligran could not afford to risk his job. She found herself walking the half a mile cobblestone pathway down to Joseph's cottage. She entered by way of the utility door, which he always kept unlocked. The shadow crossed her path and for a moment she was terrified, but as she turned the lights on, she saw the big black Labrador named Mr. Spock. She remembered when her dog Minnie gave birth to the pups. Mr. Spock's ears never laid flat. Two weeks after his birth, Joe stopped in to see the dogs. One turned up missing and he and Clarisse searched frantically for hours. When he got home that night, Mr. Spock was curled up, sound asleep in Joe's jacket pocket. He wasn't able to part with pup. He bottle-fed him till he was old enough to chew and then grilled him very rare steak. He was more than a dog to Joe, he was his protector and his surrogate brother.

"Hello Mr. Spock. Glad to see you are still happy to see me."

Spock looked at her and licked her hand. Then he stretched and went out the dog door. Clarisse glanced around and noted that his cottage was still much the same as it was before. Paintings of old cars and motorcycles adorned the walls. His guitars lined the walls of the hallway to his room. His favorite guitar named San Juan lay in the corner by the fireplace as usual. She looked down at the sofa and noted the small tears in the fabric. Clarisse had spent many a night sprawled out on that sofa, her head resting on his chest as they watched movies. She picked up the large red and black comforter that typically adorned his bed. His scent engulfed her nostrils and she clung to it. Looking back she was amazed they had never advanced into an intimate stage of friendship. They had in their friendship what few had in their marriages. How had that closeness evolved into what it was now?

"What are you doing here? She heard his voice gentle, raspy but firm and dangerous behind her. She couldn't face him so she stood still.

"It's too late to run. I think you owe me an explanation such as why you seem hell bent on throwing punches, why you would disgrace yourself and this kingdom but acting like a jealous teenager and why after you do all that do I find you here of all places?"

Finally she turned and was almost sorry she had.

"Where else would I go? I hit you because you acted like a selfish idiot. You strut around here like Casa Nova. I ask you to tell me what is going on, not as your queen or your superior but as your friend. You tell me nothing. You act as if I have no right to-."

"You don't."

"I beg your pardon."

"You don't have the right, Clarisse."

"To what?"

"To act like I matter to you now."

"I care. I've always cared. Do you think life is really that easy for me?"

"For you? I've been at your side for twenty-eight years! I've stepped in when your husband was off playing diplomat. I helped you raise your sons. I've watched you tear your heart out over them. I've loved you with my heart behind bars. When you were married it was the right choice to isolate your heart from me. What is your excuse now? Clarisse, Mia will be the queen in a few short years. All of the things you've had since you were sixteen won't be there anymore. I was hoping that you'd finally see me for the man I am and not your head of security. I realize tonight that it's still all about you. I've given you everything that was in my power to give you but I can't stand by anymore."

"And what am I supposed to do now? Go on alone?"

"You've been alone for three months, regardless of how close I've been to you."

She couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

"It seems I am out of options."

She headed for the door and then turned back to him.

"I want to ask you one question. Why did you dance with her to our song? Why that one?"

"So that every time I hear that song I don't drown in memories of you and what we used to have. I'm working on new memories now."

Clarisse walked into the night air, the blanket still wrapped around her shoulders. From where he stood he almost wished she'd look back but it was time to let her loose. In the distance she could hear Spock howl as if he'd heard the entire thing.


	6. Ch 6: Talk Between Friends

Clarisse was relieved that Joseph took off for his vacation that week. It had been two days since their argument. He'd assigned Shades to guard her during the day and he took the night shift so as to have little time around her. These short hours were uncomfortable and lonely. Charlotte on the other hand had stuck to her like honey to a beehive.

"Your Majesty, the Prime Minister is on the phone for you. Line 3."

"Thank you Charlotte."

"Hello Sebastian."

"My dear Clarisse how are you?"

"Busy as always. I can't complain."

"Good I was worried after the other night. Listen Shelia will be in Canada for Rosa's wedding. I was wondering, since you won't have Joe to escort you to the wedding, if you'd join me instead?"

"That's a lovely invitation but I am not going to be there."

"Really? Why? I thought you'd be there to support Joe at least."

"Joseph does fine on his own. I'm certain Rosa will see to that. Give them my best and maybe we can have tea next month. Give my love to Shelia. Goodbye."

She wouldn't let him argue with her. It was her decision and no one would change her mind. She spent the next week as busy as she could. She isolated herself from everyone in the palace. When she wasn't busy with her duties, she'd spend time in her garden or in the chapel praying. Clarisse wasn't the only one praying for miracles. Charlotte had committed her time to fix things.

"Why are you being so stubborn, Joe?" Charlotte said to him one morning. They usually had breakfast on Friday morning.

"Why are you defending her? If I recall it was you and I dancing that spurned her saddle in the first place."

"I forgave her. Why can't you?"

"This isn't about forgiveness, Lotta. This is about getting things done. I may have come from a poor family in Puerto Rico but it was big and we knew about love. My parents have been married for fifty-three years. You don't have to have all of this to be important."

"You think she is spoiled and materialistic."

"No I don't. But I think she has hidden behind the crown for so long that she has forgotten how to be a woman in love. I never gave up on her. She gave up on herself. She wanted me to be hers from a hundred feet away. It's fine when I guard her and I escort her to fancy balls and galas. I am a part of the world she hides in but not she won't step into mine."

"She loves you Joe. It can't be easy having to love one man because you are told to and love another when you aren't supposed to. You missed those fights between her and King Rupert. You were safe here in your cottage."

"What fights?"

"The ones where he accused her of infidelity. He knew she was in love with you. The worst part was he wasn't angry because she loved you. He was afraid that you meant more to her than her crown and you do."

Joseph could only stare at Charlotte.

"Well maybe then but back then it was wrong. When he died she slipped under the powers of that crown and our relationship got burned. You know that the other night is the first time she's been here to my cottage since he died. It's as if she is more ashamed now then she was then. How can I compete with her burdens?"

He kissed her hand, pulled off his button-downed shirt and headed for the pool. Charlotte grumbled and threw up her hands.


	7. Ch 7: Cherished Memories

The day of the wedding Charlotte stopped in to tell Clarisse she was leaving for the church. She knew better than to ask her to go again. Clarisse had become somewhat of a hermit and Joseph was becoming more and more agitated with every passing day.

"I'm leaving Your Majesty."

"Charlotte you look lovely! Are you taking Dominic with you?" Charlotte blushed at the name of Joe's best friend. He was owner of the Dancing Meatball and adored Charlotte and it was plain to see the feeling was mutual.

"Yes Ma'am and Joe convinced him to wear a tuxedo."

"I want you to promise that you will have your picture taken with him. I am very fond of your Dominic."

"He feels the same about you. Are you sure you want to stay here all alone?"

"I've always wanted to have the palace all to myself. Please enjoy yourself."

Charlotte nodded sadly and turned to go. Clarisse called Mia to tell her the events of the day. After Mia coaxed her for nearly thirty minutes, Clarisse hung up and sat in her chair looking over her garden. Then she went to open her unread mail and found a small manila envelope. Inside was a DVD with a note that read

_Because love is a million memories that create a million chances….._

Clarisse put the DVD in her player and sat down to watch it. The video began with a young Clarisse all of sixteen cleaning mud off her new dress. A young boy of seventeen kneeled trying to help clean it off. She recognized Joseph as that boy. Music began to play.

_Why do I sigh, why don't I try to forget. It must have been that something lovers call fate….._

There were pictures of vacations, silly moments, him playing with her sons, happy tears, and quiet moments. There was a particularly touching picture of him holding Pierre at age three. Pierre had pneumonia and Clarisse feared he might die. Rupert was in France and couldn't make it home. Joseph stayed awake for three days with the young boy until he got better. Late at night she would wake up, fearful that he had died. She'd wake to the sound of him kneeling over him and praying for Jesus to save him. That was the kind of love he had always portrayed.

There were pictures of flowers he'd sent her in Lady Whitney's name so as not to arouse suspicion. The carnations in her favorite garden that he had planted by hand when he found out she despised roses.

_Kept me saying, "I have to wait." I saw them all, just couldn't fall till we met…. _

There were pictures of him that made her laugh. He had tried to teach the boys how to skate and had fallen too many times to count. A funny had that Phillepe had bought with his allowance for Christmas. Joseph was so gracious and wore that hat for days until it had been lost in the woods. The woods had been a shoebox in his closet.

Then there was raw anguish at Phillepe's funeral. Clarisse was heavily sedated but it was apparent that Joseph and Charlotte had lost their own child that day. He never left her side for months after that. He'd sleep in the chair in her room or sometimes on the floor. She'd wake up with horrible nightmares. He'd rock her and pray with her until she fell back asleep.

_It had to be you. It had to be you. I wandered around and finally found the somebody who could make me be true…._

Every precious moment was captured on the DVD. And it suddenly occurred to her that there had been a photographer present. She wondered whom it had been that was there to capture these excerpts of their life. The song came to its finale and a blush crept over her cheeks. The memory was strong and her stomach clenched.

_Clarisse was in her favorite garden. The carnation he himself had planted. They were everywhere. Her hands were dirty and she had soil smudges on her cheeks. She wasn't exactly the picture of elegance at that moment. From his spot overlooking the garden he took in a selfish gaze of her and then made his way into her presence. _

"Your Majesty."

_"Oh hello Joseph."_

_"Your carnations are looking lovely!"_

_"Indeed. I love the weather in the spring. Where have you been all day?"_

_"In Dextrose with Dominic. The Rain Riders Tour is coming up in a couple of weeks so he wanted to get some parts for his Harley. We were working on it all day."_

_She laughed. "I think you spend more time on your motorcycles than you do on solid ground."_

_"Ever since I was sixteen I've never been without one. But it's what I came to talk to you about. I know you have many duties and you are becoming accustomed to the role of queen. I also know Shades and LaGella are doing an excellent job on duty. With your permission I'd like to take the run on the Rain Riders Tour."_

_She didn't answer right away. "How long will you be gone?"_

_"Six weeks. It goes from Dextrose all the way up to Esquire City. The entire length of Genovia's outskirts."_

_When she turned to face him, all the color was gone from her face. He'd never been even a day apart from her since he was seventeen._

_"Don't answer yet. Listen come with me on a ride tonight."_

_"Me on a motorcycle? I haven't ever seen a queen ride a Harvey before."_

"A Harley, Your Majesty. Harley Davidson. And no I don't imagine most queens ride them but you are different from them. You are Clarisse Renaldi, the same woman who wrestled down giant Jack Griffin at the Genovian Independence Day Picnic in 1987! As I recall you tore your shirt. I knew at that very moment that it was not I who protected you but rather the other way around!"

_"He said my cherry pie was bitter and the crust was too dry!"_

_"I know. I dared him to tell you that. I figured you'd have to make it right and I'd have to taste the pies as you were making them. Your cherry pie is my absolute favorite. And it worked, you had me stacked up on pies for weeks."_

_She laughed. "You are a scoundrel, Joseph."_

_"Perhaps but my belly was never in lack. Come with me tonight. You know you're curious and even more than that it will help you to understand just how important this ride is to me."_

_"Agreed but if it gets out to Genovia I will personally run you over with said Harvey Davidson!"_


	8. Ch 8: It Had To Be You

_With Charlotte's help, Clarisse dressed in blue jeans and a long sleeve black t-shirt. She could only imagine what the headlines would read if she got caught by a reporter. Joe waited out by the stables and smiled happily when she came running down the courtyard. He kissed her hand and then helped her onto the back of the motorcycle. Clarisse was extremely nervous when he fired up the engine but as soon as he started to go she was filled with excitement. She clasped him around the waist and got lost in the hum of the engine and the safety and security of her personal bodyguard. He drove her past the beach, down through the quiet streets of Philligran and up the hill to the point. The gates on the point were locked to discourage jumpers but Joe had connections and therefore keys. From above she could see the ocean and beach below, the palace off in the distance, to the east was Esquire City and to the west was Kennelworth. Above them were nothing but a trillion stars and a sleepy moon. Clarisse was so caught up in the sites around her that she was startled when she touched the small of her back._

_"What a view huh?" She said not looking at him_

_"Beautiful and charming." He stated_

_"Not me, the surroundings."_

_"I see nothing but you."_

_She stayed silent for a few more moments. Taking his opportunity he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her backwards into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his and just let herself feel his warmth._

_"I have some confessions to make."_

_"I'm not a priest but I'm listening."_

_"First, I'm not going on the tour this year. This old Harley of mine wouldn't make the entire trip. I just wanted you to share tonight with me."_

_"I know."_

_"What?"_

_"I called Dominic to get some devil dogs sent over for Charlotte and I. In the process I told him that he better take care of you on the tour. He said the tour was last month and that neither of you were in a position to go."_

_"And yet you came up here with me?"_

_"Do you find me that snobbish that I can't have an out-of-the-queen's body experience?"_

_"The Von Trokens are snobs darling Clarisse. You are refined. I'm surprised is all."_

_"Good I was hoping you wouldn't be disappointed."_

_"On the contrary."_

_"What's the other confession?"_

_"I'm having a hard time standing here looking at all these stars and seeing you in the midst of them all. It's enough to make me want to jump off this ridge."_

_She turned to him with a smile._

_"Why do you look fearful of me?"_

_"Men often fear the women that rip their hearts right out and never return them."_

_She smiled and then turned back to her original view for a moment and then looked at him again._

_"I feel like I'm dreaming. I seem to feel that way around you. I've had people bowing and kissing my hand since I was fifteen. You are the only person who has never seen me as royalty. What a sweet dream that is."_

_"You are my dream Clarisse."_

_"You're trembling Joseph." She put her hand on his chest as if to steady him._

_"Stop diagnosing. I'm just a bit nervous."_

_All she could do was wait till he looked at her. And then in a whisper that made her tremble too, he mouthed, "Oh Clarisse."_

_He grabbed her, one hand on each side of his leather jacket she was now wearing. He wrapped his arms around her inside the jacket. The kiss was gentle, searching, and warm. She enjoyed the feel of his mustache against her lips. She felt like a fog had just moved in. Clarisse had never kissed any man that way. He gently pulled away and placed small kisses on her cheek and forehead. He reached in the pocket of his jacket and brought out his cassette player, positioning one ear bud in each of their ears._

_It had to be you…….It had to be you……_

_Frank Sinatra's crooning voice became not only their song but a truth spoken between them._

_It had to be you……._


	9. Ch 9: The Coney Island Crasher

Clarisse awoke suddenly and looked at the television before finally realizing that she had been dreaming

Clarisse awoke suddenly and looked at the television before finally realizing that she had been dreaming. She looked at the clock near her bed that read 1:48pm. She'd dozed off after Charlotte had told her goodbye. The DVD might've been a dream but all the memories that played from it were not. She silently praised God for bringing her to her senses. Quickly she dug the box out of her closet and dressed. The jeans were a bit tighter than they had been the night of their first kiss. She dashed down the stairs and across the main hallway. It was strange not to see anyone around but when Clarisse heard of the wedding she gave everyone the day off whether they went or not. There were a few people left for security but she'd easily elude them.

She made her way down the path to Joseph's cottage. She wanted to enter through the back so she crossed the brook that separated the property from the palace. He had built a small wooden bridge in which to cross. The backdoor was unlocked as usual. It had always amazed her why a man that had engrained himself in her security his entire life, could be so at ease with his own private home. No matter she was grateful. She ran in the house nearly tripping over Spock. The keys were in the usual place and she was thrilled that he was so consistent. Next she ran to the garage and flung open the door.

"Lord, please protect me." She said aloud.

His Harley shimmered with the sun. She was hoping to ride the old one, the one they had been on together, but there was no such luck, it was out of commission and under a tarp. Slowly she straddled the new Harley and felt a twinge of danger and excitement. Quickly she found the keyhole and started the hog. The feeling was wonderful but she also knew that she hadn't yet figured out how to drive it. Clarisse prided herself on practicality and defining research of her subjects. She had been this impulsive since she was a teenager. She closed her eyes and envisioned Joe on the bike and then attempted to mimic his actions. The gas had more throttle then she realized and she went zipping from the garage. The brake was tight as well and when she stopped she was stopped hard. She managed to dismount, close the garage door, wave to a curious Spock and get back on again. It took her some time to get the gas and the brake acclimated to her comfort level. She scolded herself for not wearing a helmet.

The ride to town wasn't as worrisome as she had feared. By the time she entered Philligran she was seriously considering buying her own Harvey as she called it. Luckily there weren't many people around and she was happy that the people she had seen didn't seem to notice her. Everything was fine until she missed the turn onto DeMarco Avenue and ended up driving right down the boardwalk to the beach. Clarisse figured she would have enough room on the sand to turn around. The sand had other ideas. As soon as she hit the soft sand of the beach, the motorcycle dipped front wheel down in the sand. Clarisse remembered seeing the ocean coming closer and closer and realizing that something was wrong. She landed fast and hard on the sand a few feet from the water. Two men suddenly appeared.

"Your Majesty? Are you all right?"

"I think so. Will you please help me to my feet?"

They pulled her up slowly trying to ensure she had no broken bones. By the grace of God she seemed completely unharmed.

"I daresay being throne from a motorcycle is nothing like being thrown from a horse. Thank you gentlemen for helping me up."

They stared in awe.

"You both look very familiar. What are your names?"

"Ben DeAngelo."

"And I'm his brother Anthony. We run the Coney Island Café and Pavillion down there on the beach." He said pointing to the red roofed pavilion down the beach.

"You make the Corny Coney? My granddaughter and I love your establishment! I frequent it often."

"Yes your Majesty, you order two Corny's, a small Ferris Wheel Fries, with a large Astro Apple shake, hold the bananas, add extra whipped cream, eight packets of ketchup and plenty of napkins. You like to sit in the back, the third table on the left." Ben concluded.

"But surely you can't remember everyone's order can you?"

"Only the ones that he has a capital crush on your Highness." Anthony said slugging his younger brother.

She blushed and squeezed Ben's hand that was equally as red as his face.

"May I ask a favor? I am trying to get to a wedding that already started. It's a long story. Would you boys be willing to give me a ride to St. Vincent's Cathedral?"

"Sure thing!" Ben chimed

"Good now what do we do with the motorcycle."

"We'll park it at the restaurant and Joe can come get it later." Anthony said with a wink.

"Um ok fine let's go."

They moved the Harley and set out in Anthony's Jeep.

"How did you know that the motorcycle was Joseph's?"

"We've been friends with Joe for a long time. He's in the Rain Riders with us, along with our friend Dominic. Listen no offense to my younger bro here cause he likes you a lot but Joe loves you a lot. All the guys introduce him to younger sisters or cousins or friends and he turns them all down. He got it bad for you. Begging your pardon ma'am, I don't mean to step out of place."

"I've been terrible to him. I'm the one very much out of place. If he gets married, then I deserve to lose him. Still, I hope I'm not too late."

They pulled up to the cathedral and Clarisse noticed that there weren't any cars left. She hoped perhaps that she was early as she didn't know the official time of the ceremony.

"Thank you both so much. I will see you soon at your wonderful restaurant."

"A word of advice. If you're gonna give Joe another knock to the jaw, do it away from the reporters ok?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Here, have a peak. Our best to you and Joe." Ben said affectionately.

He handed her the Genovia Gazette. There on the front page was Clarisse punching Joe at the gala. The headline read "Queen Clarisse puts her security to the test." She shuddered at the photo. She folded the paper and ran into the church.

Charlotte was heading toward the door with Shades and Lionel. She dismissed them both.

"The wedding is over your Majesty."

"Oh no. And everyone is gone?"

"Yes, Joe left to attend to the flight. I imagine he will call you when gets some time. How did you get here?"

"Long story. The point is all of it is over. Joseph is married and in a few short years I will no longer be queen. You will sit on Parliament and marry Dominic and I will be alone for the first time in my life."

Charlotte stared silently and attempted to speak before Clarisee cut her off.

"I think I will sit in the church for a little bit. Please tell Shades I will page him when I'm ready to leave."

"As you wish ma'am." Charlotte said sniffling.

Clarisse walked in the sanctuary in tears.

"Goodbye Joseph. May you be blessed and never alone as I am." She said into the serenity of the church. She'd have to get used to living alone like this. Her jealousy had cost her everything and it wouldn't be a lesson she would soon forget.


	10. Ch 10: Amazing Grace and Love

Onyx Notes- I appreciate and love all of your comments especially because I know most of you as fellow authors of J/C fics

_Onyx Notes- I appreciate and love all of your comments especially because I know most of you as fellow authors of J/C fics. This chapter was not an easy one to write and I warn you that Kleenex is essential. This concludes Jealous Bone but not my fics by far……._

Clarisse walked into the church. She felt strangely calm. The cathedral was so beautiful and as she walked toward the alter; she had the most amazing urge to sing Amazing Grace. She looked up at the image of Jesus on the cross. His head hung down as if He were waiting for her to speak to Him.

"Lord, it's been quite sometime since I've been here. I guess I got busy being the queen and forgot about the things in my life that I used to enjoy. What exactly am I doing with my life? It seems that at one time or another all the men in my life walk away. My father died, my husband died and then one son joined the church and the other died and now Joseph has found someone else and has moved on. Please understand that I was faithful in my marriage. I tried to love Rupert but my heart seemed to lost to…." She couldn't say his name again because the tears flooded her heart.

"Is this my punishment? Did you take away everything I had because my heart belonged to a man that wasn't my husband? I couldn't help the way I felt, I tried so hard. All those nights I lay awake tortured because I didn't deserve Rupert or the crown. And now what do I do?" The bitter tears of regret washed down her face. Her throat felt raw with anguish and yet she couldn't stop speaking what was in her heart.

"Father if you would just give me one more chance to see him. I know I can no longer have him but I need to tell him that, that I…….."

"Tell him what, Clarisse? If he walked in this church this very moment and was willing to hear you out what would you say to him?"

Clarisse didn't dare turn around for fear her broken heart had created an illusion.

"I would tell him I was a fool, I was then and I am now. I'd tell him that I can't sleep because when I close my eyes I see the anger and disappointment on his face. That if I'd been given the chance all those years ago, that I would've given up the chance at the crown if I could've been his. I'd tell him that I knew I was in trouble the minute he walked through my door at seventeen and announced he would lay down his life for me and that I had to beg God for forgiveness because I wanted him to be the real father of my sons. That my heart never belonged to anyone but him and it never will again. Oh Joseph I'm so sorry. You'll never understand how much I hate what I've done. I'm not worthy of your love!"

Finally the pain seared through her like a bolt of lightening. She dropped out of the pew, down onto her knees and then face down before the altar. If God had asked for her life right at that moment she would've given it to him freely. He dropped down beside her on the floor and pulled her onto his lap, letting her nuzzle into his neck while she cried.

Joseph looked up at his Savior on the cross and whispered a silent thank you that his prayers had been answered. All he had ever wanted was for her to admit that she loved him. The rest he could be patient with but the words had to be spoken.

"Forgive me please." She said into his neck.

In tears himself he whispered with his voice cracking, "I do."

They stayed that way in silence for the longest time. Neither wanting to admit that they needed to discuss what would happen next. Finally she gathered the courage to look into his beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry I wish you hadn't heard all of that."

He looked at her in sudden fear. The last thing he wanted was for her to lock it all away again.

"Why is that darling Clarisse?"

"Because here you are married and about to go on your honeymoon and I say all the things that are completely inappropriate."

"My love, are you listening to me? Hey look at me with those strikingly elegant eyes. I'm not married, nor do I have any intention of it unless it's with you."

The look on her face was worth almost as much as the confession.

"What? Where is Rosa?"

"About 30,000 feet over France I presume."

"But the wedding, Charlotte she said-"

"Yeah."

"But Sebastian, he announced the wedding. I was there."

"No you heard there was a wedding, you just assumed that Rosa and I were the ones getting married. If you would've been there, Sebastian announced that I was to be best man to Franco."

"But you were with her all the time."

"You saw what Sebastian saw. It's what she and I wanted you to see. Sebastian didn't approve of Franco, her fiancée because he'd been in prison for eight months. However, he was in as an undercover agent trying to crack a mafia figurehead. It eventually worked and Franco got out and then retired. It took some time for him to get his case file from Milan but once he was able to prove his identity to Sebastian, he sang a different tune. Franco was staying here in Philligran and the only way she could see him was going on dates with me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to but then got angry when I said I couldn't dance with you. You know Lord Palimore wanders off when he drinks. His wife asked me to attend to him since she was at home and sick. When you got mad and jealous of Rosa I decided you needed to figure out what you wanted. Understand that I could never be with anyone else but you. If you rejected me for good then I would simply become a hermit upon retiring. They'd tell stories of the crazy old biker who lives in the cottage past the stream with his phantom dog Spock."

She laughed with such relief she thought she might cry again.

"Dear Joseph I really thought I'd lost you this time. When I thought you were gone forever I started to realize that I needed you, not as my head of security but as my best friend and my love."

"I realized that at seventeen."

"I want to kiss you." She said shyly.

"As you wish your Majesty but I daresay that Jesus probably prefers us outside of His house."

They walked hand in hand for six blocks until they finally made their way down the boardwalk to the beach. The sun was beginning to set. Just as before he wrapped the jacket around her shoulders and pulled her to him. The kiss was like a song they both sang to each other. She caressed the soft bristles of his chin and his face with her thumbs while he ran the tips of his fingers up the length of her sides. He laid in the sand and pulled her to him, her head on his chest. The light twinkling of the stars began to shine.

"Now what do we do?" He asked.

"Let's get married. I don't want to have to worry about you getting away again." She snickered. He remained silent.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to get married?"

"Like a drowning man wants oxygen but we shouldn't get married out of fear. We both know how we feel and Mia will be coming home soon. I think it's best if we wait till you aren't so much in the limelight, then we will bring our friendship out of the shadows."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes my darling. As long as I see you every morning and kiss you every night before I go home, I can be patient."

Clarisse turned to look at him still leaning on his chest. He pulled her on top of him and kissed her again and again. They stayed in the sand listening to the waves crash on the beach for hours. Finally he helped her up.

"I guess you better call Shades to come and get you. I'll call Dominic. We don't need a scandal to arise now. We'll walk back to the church and you can wait inside until he comes."

"Sounds like a plan. Speaking of sand, have you ever ridden your Harvey on the beach?"

"My HARLEY," He corrected, "would not ride well on the sand it is far too soft. It would either get stuck or roll. You'd need a dirt bike and even then beach sand isn't as reliable."

"Yes, I uh would not recommend it."

He looked down realizing for the first time all evening that she was wearing jeans.

"How would you—Clarisse how did you get to the—CLARISSE! What did you do to my Harley?"

"It's quite safe and you are correct it stops short and then rolls in the sand."

"What?" His eyes were wild in amazement.

She squealed at the look in his eyes and she took off running. He chased after her and it wasn't long before he caught her. He threw down his leather jacket, scooped her up and ran headlong into the ocean waves never letting go of her. They came out soaked and Clarisse punched him playfully in the arm.

"I thought you were finished hitting me?" He laughed.

"Ha! You better watch your step Joseph!" She teased.

This only created another challenge and before she realized it she was back in the water.

"I better call Dom and then Charlotte." He said.

"Call his home number. Both of them will be there." She said smiling coyly.

Joseph arranged for Dom and Charlotte to pick them up. Joe then called Shades and told him that the queen had an emergency and that she would not be back till the following afternoon but that he and Charlotte were with her.

That night Clarisse felt like a normal woman. Charlotte, Dominic, Joe and Clarisse sat around drinking coffee and playing pinochle. There were no titles, no mention of duties and a silent oath of their special night as friends. Dom and Charlotte fell asleep on the floor with a blanket wrapped around them. Joe and Clarisse wrapped snugly together on the sofa. Their open and honest love setting them free at last.

There were still many years ahead and though they would not marry right away, there was never a doubt that they were going to end their story together. Joseph and Clarisse were the real knight and lady of the court. Somewhere in the history books they share a romantic tale of love not unlike that of Lancelot and Gwenivere. Joseph may not have been a king by title but generations to follow would call him the king of Clarisse's heart. And so their love will live on…….

THE END --)--


End file.
